Something other than this
by Trek-C
Summary: Takes place during/after "Brothers Keeper" my version


Disclaimer: Don't own them, just adore them. I'll quote from the show because it has to pertain to this story.  
  
  
  
Darien,  
  
James Bevel wrote, 'If a man doesn't find anything to die for, he probably doesn't have anything to live for.' At first you may not understand why I did this. In fact, I'm sure you won't. I can only hope you can forgive me until you do. I've decided not to tell them how to remove the gland. Even though you may fear it, I believe it has made you a better man, closer to your true self. I know you'll get there. I'm proud of how far you've already come.  
  
"Kevin!" cried Claire  
  
"Kevin's gone." Darien replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days since his brother had left for the last time. Now he'd truly never be able to talk t his brother again. Just that grave was left.  
  
Darien lay in bed on his back, just stared at the while wall. All he could think about was his brother. He should have told him the cure or way to get rid of that darn gland. It just wasn't fair.  
  
His alarm rang. He glared at it, showing the time of 7:30. Another restless night had gone by. What am I going to do if I can't sleep at night? He thought.  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom took off his jimmies and took a shower. He stood there in the shower just thinking while the hot water relaxed his muscles.  
  
After the shower he got dressed he headed out to the Agency. When he arrived, Hobbes was waiting for him out front.  
  
"Hey partner" greeted Hobbes.  
  
"Hey" replied Darien in a monotone voice.  
  
Bobby stared at him quizzically then said, "The Official needs to talk to us about a new case, sounds very dangerous."  
  
Darien took off his sunglasses, now entering the building. "Let's go then."  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen", said the Official, "I…" Alex and the Keeper cough in unison  
  
"Excuse me." The Official continued," Ladies and Gentlemen…Is that better?"  
  
Alex and Claire both smile trying not to laugh, and nod their heads.  
  
Again the Official continued, "We need to catch a man named Michael Billard."  
  
"Billiards, want to go later, Hobbes?" quipped Darien.  
  
"Sure, I'm a little rusty though."  
  
"Good", Darien smiled.  
  
"As I was saying, gentlemen, Michael Billard is planning to bomb a large bank in the downtown area. He is an expert in weaponry. "  
  
"He is suppose to be by the two large factory buildings that are 'abandoned'. You are to leave immediately."  
  
  
  
"Hobbes, are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Darien, "We've gone by that ice cream store twice."  
  
"Bobby, Darien's right." said Claire with a tad of concern.  
  
"Hey, Bobby Hobbes knows where he is going."  
  
"Why don't I take over," asked Alex, "I can get us there in no time."  
  
Hobbes didn't answer but continued to drive. Then they came to a gate with two factory like buildings standing side by side.  
  
"See what did I tell you?"  
  
Claire, Darien, and Alex just looked at each other and just smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Hobbes with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Nothing Agent Hobbes, lets just get these guys." Agent Monroe wanted to get these guys and go back to some other work that was needed to be done,  
  
"Now," she said, "Darien and I will go to the second floor and you two stay on the first floor. We will try to pin this guy."  
  
They all nodded to their orders.  
  
  
  
When they go in they saw five guys with Billard. Six to four could be easily handled.  
  
"Agent Hobbes this is Monroe. I think we should let Darien go first, no one will see him and then we can go in."  
  
Claire looked at Bobby with concern.  
  
"Does Fawkes have enough juice?" he asked. Claire just rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Let's do it then."  
  
"Mr. Fawkes, after you." Monroe smiled.  
  
"See you soon." He said. Quicksilver slowly covered his body and soon had vanished.  
  
Everyone got ready to attack the guys. Waiting for Darien's sign. Then one of Billards' men tripped and fell. "agh!"  
  
"You idiot, you can't even stand on your own two feet."yelled Billard.  
  
"It wasn't his fault." The men looked around trying to find who said that, but couldn't see anyone. Darien finally came visible saying, "Hello." The closest guy came up to him and hit him right in the chest. Darien fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Uh, guys, that was my signal!" he yelled in pain.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," said Monroe, " you are all under arrest for suspicion of bombing."  
  
Billard laughed, "I'm sorry my dear, but that's just not acceptable."  
  
"Uh, you guys," cried Claire, but it was too late the man threw a small bomb at them and ran. Darien quicksilvered himself and ran towards the men leaving his friends to fend for themselves. He ran towards the car and jumped on it and held on for dear life. He had reached the handle of the right side door just as the car made a hard left turn to exit the building. Darien flew from the car crashed right into a huge window.  
  
  
  
END of pt. 1  
  
  
  
  
  
How bad was that?! Lol sorry.  
  
-Trek 


End file.
